703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Qin
| status= Merged with Shang Day 27 | challenges= 5 | lowestplacingmember= AndreOh3000 (21/21) | highestplacingmember= B7yc3 (7/21) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the two starting tribes on Survivor: Resurgence. Their color is blue. Original * AndreOh3000, also known as "Andreas", 18th place From Survivor: Mongolia. He was seen as the weakest of his tribe when Saihan lost the first challenge. When his tribe lost, he became the first boot of Mongolia. * B7yc3, also known as "Bryce", 3rd place from Survivor: Mongolia. He played a strong game pre-merge, however he was dealing with family issues post-merge which caused him to be inactive near the end and his game suffered a great blow because of it. * DanRainDelay, also known as "Dan", 13th place from Survivor: Africa. He flipped on his former tribe mates in order to stay in the game, but the majority alliance quickly picked him off right before merge. * Eddie786™, also known as "Eddie", 11th place from Survivor: Australia. After Noah's elimination, he was left by himself 4 against 1. His tribe threw the challenge, his fate was sealed and he was voted out. * Motherhen, also known as "Shannon", 13th place from Survivor: Wales. She won the first challenge in Wales and chose a strong tribe. However, she got overtaken by a majority alliance & was voted out. * Survivorfan13, also known as "Max", 12th place from Survivor: Japan. He was abrasive & caused a lot of drama during his time in Japan & was voted out as a result. After losing an RI battle to Jack, he was eliminated and Corrine'd. * TheAspie, also known as "Noah", 12th place from Survivor: Australia. Going into the swap, the guys had the advantage numbers wise. But Jessy convinced Red to flip & take Noah out which ended up changing the course of the whole game * TheGirlSamuels, also known as "Lindsay", 13th place From Survivor: Italy. Her tribe was dissolved after they lost twice. She missed an opportunity to break up the majority alliance in the game & she was voted out when she didn't win individual immunity on the night of the double elimination. * TJRandjr, also known as "TJ", Runner Up from Survivor: Italy. He was barely active in his original season making him the perfect jury goat. His inactivity got him to FTC but cost him the title as he lost in a 7-2 vote * Wesolini, also known as "Wesley", 10th place from Survivor: Australia. One of Australia's strongest physical competitors, he became the first merge boot & got Corinne'd when he was blindsided. * XCoggeshall, also known as "Xavier", 12th place from Survivor: Chile. He was in some sort of a power position, but after the mutiny, he got flipped on by one of his allies and was voted out of the game. First Switch * thatsmyidol * GoldAce153 * XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX * SonOfMyRightHand * JdBass * TJRandjr * XCoggeshall * Fakeboy823 * Motherhen Second Switch * TheAspie * thatsmyidol * Norbert Nicolas * XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX * SonOfMyRightHand * Inked95 Tribe History Gallery Trivia * With only three letters, Qin is tied with Ewa and Nut for the shortest named tribe. Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Resurgence Tribes